


Beauty

by congotsja



Category: Glee
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congotsja/pseuds/congotsja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is staying over Blaine's for the weekend. And they're all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt

**Beauty**

**  
**

Kurt Hummel closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as strong, warm arms embraced him, hugging him firmly to his boyfriend's side. With a shaky laugh, he turned his head in the direction of Blaine, his eyes still tightly shut as Blaine pressed fleeting kisses on his eyelids.

"Blaine, stop, it tickles." He grinned, pushing the boy away with a happy smile, finally opening his eyes once more. "You're ruining my skin regime, you know. It's a tight schedule as well."

"Well, I don't think missing one night will ruin your skin, Kurt." Blaine chuckled, rubbing his nose against Kurt's. "Even if you did turn into a horrifying creature like Medusa, you'd still be perfect to me."

"Are you suggesting that I'm going to have snakes for hair when I turn thirty?" Kurt asked, unamused. "Not funny, Anderson. Not funny at all."

"Oh, come on, it's cute." Blaine replied, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "So,  _Hummel_ , what do you want to do now?"

"Well… We're here for the night… We've got the house to ourselves… It's promising, wouldn't you say?"

"Very." Blaine responded, his smile illuminating his face. "I know just what to do… I miss being intimate… I want to be as close to you as possible, Kurt. I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too." Kurt offered shyly. "Are we… Are we going to do it?"

"You can say sex in front of me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled. "As long as you have a condom."

"Of course I do," Blaine scoffed gently, pointing to the third drawer next to the double bed. "I would never do anything in anyway to hurt you, Kurt. You know that."

Kurt beamed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do I get a strip tease?"

"Hmm… Not sure." Blaine murmured seductively, his voice low. He reached forward and pulled Kurt's face closer to him, tilting Kurt's neck and slowly sucking, leaving a visible red mark. "You're so beautiful."

"You are too." Kurt responded honestly, a toothy grin on his usually expressionless face. "So… about that strip tease…?"

"Actually," Blaine reached for Kurt's hands, placing the thin fingers on the top of his button. "I was thinking you might like the honour of undressing me? As long as I get to undress you?"

Kurt smiled, as if he had been given the world's largest award. He reached forward and kissed Blaine softly, biting the other boy's bottom lip gently and nodded shyly. "That's fine by me," he whispered breathlessly.

Kurt's fingers moved swiftly to undo the buttons, kissing Blaine's jaw as he worked his way down the top until he had unbuttoned the entire shirt. He paused for a moment as he took time to admire his boyfriend's body – so firm and strong, yet gentle and delicate at the same time. His eyes took notice of the trail of thin hair leading down from Blaine's belly button and into places unseen.

"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Hurry up."

"Please stop trying to kill the mood, Blaine." Kurt reprimanded gently, caressing Blaine's stomach with his hands. He paused when he reached the trail of hair, leaning in to press a few gentle kisses to the area, making Blaine chuckle slightly. Kurt smiled as he slowly – painfully slowly, in Blaine's opinion – began to unzip Blaine's jeans.

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably as he felt his dick harden. Kurt's trembling hands finally pulled down the zipper, leaving Blaine only in his underwear. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his boyfriend's straining hard on, clear even through the thick fabric of his boxers. "Shall I…?"

"Yes," Blaine whined. "Please, Kurt. I want your mouth. Now."

Kurt felt the silk of Blaine's boxers, pondering on how best to go about it. Deciding that it would be easiest, he pulled Blaine's boxers down completely, revealing the naked boy's hard on. Blaine's dick was thick and throbbing painfully, desperate for some attention. Kurt beamed shyly at Blaine as he took a deep breath, and slid down to his knees. He took a second to appreciate the fact that Blaine had a tendency to clean his room every day, and then focused back on the erection in front of his face.

"Please." Blaine whimpered urgently. "I need your mouth on my dick, Kurt. Please."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully, gripping onto Blaine's hips and shooting forwards, his mouth opening of its own accord. Tentatively, he placed one of his small hands on the edge of Blaine's erection, and carefully started to suck with his mouth, making Blaine give out tiny, frantic whimpers.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hair as the boy continued sucking Blaine's dick, whilst stroking the rest of his boyfriend's shaft. The feeling of Blaine's warm, firm hands ruffling his hair made Kurt smile. He stroked Blaine's cock a tiny bit harder and licked his way further up Blaine's cock, finally reaching the head.

Coming across Blaine's slit, Kurt sucked harder and stroked even more determinedly. Blaine's mutters were unintelligible – the occasional word slipping through, surrounded by murmurs and babble that made no sense. With a moan, Blaine came down Kurt's throat and Kurt swallowed eagerly, drinking in every last drop of his boyfriend's come, his own dick now desperate to be stroked and touched.

Blaine pulled him up and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, moaning at the sensation of tasting his own come on Kurt's mouth. "You're so amazing, Kurt," he whispered softly. "I love you."

"Blaine," Kurt whined, undoing his own shirt and pulling it off his head. His throbbing dick made him seriously consider tearing them up, just to make them more convenient, but he decided it against it and set about undoing the buttons, confining his hard dick. "I need you to make love to me. Now, please."

"Yes, yes," Blaine said, eager to oblige. "Get on the bed. I'll just… prepare."

"Hurry," Kurt begged, reaching out for his throbbing dick and groaning at the sensation his own hand provided. His dick still ached, strained, but Kurt kept his strokes slow and steady, so that he could prevent the blissful orgasm that awaited him if he used frantic motions. "Blaine," he gasped urgently.

"I'm hurrying," Blaine told his boyfriend, though he could barely move his eyes away from Kurt who lay on the bed, naked and pale against the dark black covers, looking more like a mischevious angel than a normal human. Not for the first time, Blaine wondered as to how he had been so lucky in gaining Kurt's love.

Blaine thoroughly coated his fingers with lube, making sure that they were completely covered. If he ever hurt Kurt, in  _any way_ , whilst he felt like this about the boy, he would never be happy with himself ever again. "I love you," he said, as he took in Kurt's beautifully pale skin. His dick, even in its post-orgasmic stage, was beginning to harden again at the thought of making love – without any of the awkwardness from their first time – with the boy he was completely in love with.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked once more, stroking Kurt's pert ass cheeks. Kurt moaned wantonly, pressing his cheek into the pillow and sticking his ass further in the air. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's desire to be touched. "I love you," he said, rubbing Kurt's ass with his hands, and placing a soft kiss on the red marks he produced. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt grinned into his pillow. "Mmm," he whispered gently, trying to find his voice. "Love you…"

Blaine placed the condom over his length and moaned as he stroked his own dick to reach a full hardness once more. It didn't take long, with Kurt's almost picturesque figure lying right in front of him, ready to make love with him at that very moment. He took in Kurt's hard dick and licked his lips. Next time, he assured himself, next time he could treat Kurt to the pleasures of a blowjob.

"Blaine, you're being really slow about-"

"Am I not allowed to worship your body?" Blaine asked his boyfriend softly, stroking Kurt's hips tenderly and watching in amazement as the normally well put together boy came apart underneath his gentle, loving touches. "It's the most amazing body I've ever seen."

Kurt blushed at the compliment.

Kurt pressed back further into the mattress, spreading his legs to give Blaine more of an opening. "Please, Blaine, I need you inside me. Inside me now. Please."

"Let me prepare you first, Kurt." Blaine insisted quietly.

"Be quick." Kurt moaned and dug his head even further into the pillow.

Blaine's fingers pressed softly at Kurt's entrance, making Kurt groan hungrily and try to get more of the touch. Blaine chuckled softly and ever so slowly pressed in a single digit, making Kurt wince as he got used to the small burn. Blaine carefully positioned Kurt's head towards his so that their lips could meet in a loving kiss, as he added another finger, making Kurt gasp and moan enthusiastically. Blaine's fingers curved inside Kurt and rubbed against his prostate, making Kurt arch his back and give out a pleased wail.

"Does that feel good, love?"

"Amazing."

Blaine let out a long moan, a shiver running down his back as he noticed just how desperate his boyfriend was for the touch. His hips brushed against Kurt's thigh as he continued brushing Kurt's prostate, making the other boy squirm eagerly, craving the feeling it was giving him.

"Blaine, I want you. Now. Please."

Blaine removed his fingers carefully from Kurt's ass, and poured more lube over his fingers, stroking his dick until it was thoroughly covered in lube, ready to enter Kurt. He was going to be inside Kurt in less than a few minutes for the second time. The idea was thrilling.

Blaine held the base of his cock and paused just outside Kurt's entrance, teasing Kurt softly. Kurt couldn't do anything but groan, the sensation being far too much to even think, let alone use words. Kurt's fingers flexed and Blaine reached forward, grabbing Kurt's twitching hand in his own. "I love you," he said lightly, and gently guided his hard cock into Kurt's stretched body.

Blaine paused as he entered Kurt slightly, taking in the amazing sensation of Kurt's body tightening around him. Kurt threw his head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure as Blaine bent closer and bit his neck gently, sucking into he left a vicious, red bruise.

Blaine pushed in further, making Kurt gasp and moan as he entered deeper and thrusted harder. Kurt's hand tightened considerably around Blaine's, though his groans of pleasure made Blaine feel extremely content with the world because it was clear that his boyfriend was enjoying this as much as he was.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's cock entered him completely, filling him up and making him gasp with sheer need and want. "I – love – you." He gasped, through several moans and grunts as Blaine thrusted into him at a steady pace. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his breath came out in short, stuttery breaths. Blaine's eyes remained locked on his closed ones, taking in the complete beauty that was his boyfriend. The boy he knew already that he wanted to spend his life with.

Blaine pressed several kisses to Kurt's hand, loving the taste of Kurt's pale skin. Kurt couldn't do anything but groan as Blaine thrusted even more quickly in and out of him, making him moan as he was constantly full. The feeling was one of the best Kurt had ever felt.

Blaine rolled his hips, desperate to make Kurt squeal. He successfully managed to brush against Kurt's prostate and Kurt let out a loud scream. "Blaine, B-Blaine, I'm – close."

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and Kurt, unable to do anything else, came, his tight body clenching around Blaine's cock and his back arched even more. Blaine followed almost immediately after, his release feeling heavenly after having a hard on for so long. Exhausted, he dropped his curly head on to Kurt's bare body and pressed kisses all the way up his back, smiling softly as he finally reached Kurt's lips.

"How was that?" Blaine asked eagerly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Good?"

Kurt beamed at him tiredly. "I love you."

Blaine smiled and pressed one last kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
